Come Heaven or Hell
by JA Baker
Summary: Sequel to ‘For the love of a Goddess’: Belldandy and Xander find their wedding plans jeopardised when the rogue Hell Goddess Glorificus arrives in Sunnydale…
1. Prologue

_Congratulations to Bobboky for winning the title competition!_

**Come Heaven or Hell  
Prologue**

I decided I'd better add a proper prologue to this story to remind everyone what happened during "_For the love of a Goddess_".

Sometime during the first three seasons of Buffy, Xander tried to order takeout, but ended up being put through to the Relief Goddess Office. The Goddess Belldandy was sent to grant him a wish in recognition of all the good he had done.

Thinking it was some kind of joke or trick, Xander jokingly said that he wanted Belldandy to be his girlfriend forever.

Yggdrasil, the system that regulates and maintains the multiverse accepted the wish and imposed the Ultimate Force (a power so strong that even the Powers That Be must respect it) upon the contract.

Xander now found himself with a girlfriend who was, by every meaning of the word, a goddess.

With the help of the other Scoobies, Xander was able to pass Belldandy off as an exchange student. Joyce Summers agreed to take Belldandy in, something that Xander was thankful for, as he was worried about what could happen if their relationship developed too far.

Belldandy's presence in Sunnydale proved to be useful, with most demons too terrified to be near her. On the rare occasions she was endangered, the Ultimate Force was activated, making the Powers That Be intercede on her behalf. She was also able to keep Faith from turning evil, but couldn't stop her arguing with Buffy.

The true test of Belldandy's powers came when the Mayor turned himself into a demon during the High School graduation. Belldandy engaged the Mayor in single combat, but used too much of her power in her first attack and passed out.

At the last minute, when it looked like the Mayor was about to devour the Scoobies, Belldandy's father stepped in, killing the demon with a massive bolt of lightning that also demolished the entire school.

It was at this point that Belldandy's older sister Urd arrived in Sunnydale, apparently intent on pushing Belldandy and Xander into a closer relationship. The older goddess soon became close friends with Faith, who shared her rather mischievous sense of humor.

Soon after graduating from high school, Belldandy and Xander moved into an abandoned Buddhist temple together, albeit in separate rooms, with an unwelcome house guest in the shape of Urd.

Urd and Faith's attempts to get Belldandy and Xander to sleep together failed repeatedly, only to succeed by default when a love potion put Xander in a coma. Only Belldandy's confession of true love was able to revive him.

We know little about what happened next apart from the fact that Belldandy erected some kind of force field around the Temple that Urd was unable to breach. It was at this point that Faith moved in with Joyce Summers, who was feeling a little lonely after Buffy and Belldandy moved out.

This didn't last, and Faith moved to LA to escape her constant arguments with Buffy.

Buffy, Willow, Belldandy and Urd start at Sunnydale University and are all in Professor Walsh's class. Buffy is attracted to Reilly, but the others don't see it.

Walsh becomes aware of Belldandy after an Initiative team records a fight between some demons and the Scoobies in which she displayed a small fraction of her powers. Interrogating Spike for more information, Walsh decides to capture Belldandy so she can find out just what she is.

A team of Initiative agents, led by a reluctant Reilly, manage to subdue Belldandy and Willow while they are walking through the university grounds one night. They took the young goddess captive, while leaving Willow to come round in her own time. She managed to get to the Temple and told Xander what happened before she passed out again.

Urd immediately called Yggdrasil for information, only to be informed that this is something they would have to sort out on their own. Xander and Urd set out to rescue Belldandy, whatever the cost.

Reilly begged Walsh not to dissect the sedated Belldandy, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Just when it looked like Belldandy's fate was sealed, Urd arrived with a missile launcher weilding Xander, demanding that Walsh let Belldandy go.

Walsh, think that Xander was bluffing as he would be killed in the explosion, told him to fire, which he did.

The missile turned into a dove mid-flight, as Belldandy and Urd's father made a rather dramatic entrance. Walsh demanded that he identify himself, only to be told by Urd that he was the Lord Kami, otherwise knows as simply God. Not a god, the God.

This terrified both Walsh and Xander, who suddenly realise just who he'd been sleeping with.

Lord Kami woke Belldandy, who instantly rushed into Xander's arms, before telling them to leave so he could 'talk' to Walsh. Urd told Xander that her farther was impressed by his willingness to die to protect Belldandy, as he was still human.

This did nothing to ease Xander's fears, as he confided in Giles when they got back to the Temple.

A few days later, Kami-sama visited Xander while he was working on a building site, stopping time so they could talk without interruption. Kami-sama asked Xander just what his intentions are towards Belldandy, to which the rather frightened young man replied that he would do anything to maker happy.

This was apparently the reply Kami-sama wanted, as he restarted time and disappeared.

While this was happening, Buffy was at the Magic Box with Belldandy and Urd, and is informed that Urd is in-fact only half-goddess, her mother being the role of the demotion commonalty known as hell.

Xander arrived before this discussion could go any further, asking what an 'Unbreakable Oath' is.

Belldandy instantly left for heaven to find out what her father was planning, but returned moments later and kissed Xander passionately. They were enveloped in light, and Urd told Buffy that their destines hade been linked in such a way that even the Ultimate Force could not break them apart.

Reilly defected from the Initiative, telling Buffy that Walsh was planning something big. He agreed to help sneak the Slayer inside and when they reach the main lab they find Walsh dead at Adam's feet. The human/demon cyborg tried to attack them, but was floored by a hammer blow from Skuld, Belldandy and Urd's little sister.

The three of them made their escape while Adam was recovering.

In the confusion after Walsh's death, Spike was able to escape. Knowing that he would have to go to Buffy and the others for help, he rescued Oz and headed for Buffy's house. Urd questioned him and due to her demon side, he was compelled to tell her the truth.

Everyone gathered at the Temple, with anger growing between several of the Scoobies. Xander distrusted Reilly because of what had almost happened to Belldandy, while Oz had a hard time coming to terms with Willow's relationship with Tara. Buffy attempted to calm everyone down, but it failed until Belldandy spoke up, saying that what they needed was Unity.

Adam launched his bid to take over the Initiative, but Urd interceded, allowing the surviving agents and scientists to escape. Skuld defended Willow, Giles and Xander from demon attack, while Belldandy escorted Buffy to her final confrontation with Adam. Belldandy stated repeatedly that she could not fight Adam for Buffy, and even after he tried to attack her, she refused to react.

This distraction gave the other Scoobies the time needed to complete the spell, summoning the entity known as Unity into Buffy's body. Adam tried frantically to respond but was completely outclassed by Unity. His power-core was ripped from his body and crushed.

The Scoobies returned to the Temple to celebrate yet another averted apocalypse, but things were still not settled. Oz left early, deciding to move up to L.A. rather than hang around and see Willow and Tara together.

Xander disappeared from the party, and Belldandy found him standing in the garden, looking at the stars. She asked him what was wrong, and he said nothing, before getting down on one knee and proposing…

_And now the story continues…_


	2. Everything Changes

**Come Heaven or Hell  
Part 1: Everything Changes**

"No pun intended, but how in God's name can you spend all day looking at wedding dresses, Bell?" Faith asked, throwing her head back. "You're making me wish I'd gone somewhere else on vacation. Hell, I could have stayed in L.A. with Angel and the Fang-gang and had more fun!"

"I have to agree with that, sis." Urd looked dangerously bored. "I still don't see why you're marrying him at all. White Knights are not that special."

"Just what does 'White Knight' mean, anyway?" Buffy asked. "You keep using it to describe Xander."

"It's a human expression used as a reference to someone with a major hero complex. They are normally people who are willing to risk everything, even give their lives, to do the right thing," Belldandy explained as she looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in yet another prospective wedding dress. "Then again, assigning colors like black and white to good and evil is stupid. Father owns several black suits he has made by a tailor in London, and I've seen Hild dressed in white on more than one occasion."

"And you think Xander's a White Knight?" Faith asked.

"I know for a fact that he is," Belldandy smiled. "And considering some of the 'men' my sister has dated in the past, I don't think she is in a position to question my choice."

"I'm just worried that you're rushing into this," Urd looked genuinely concerned. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!" Belldandy glared at her older sister.

"Could that even happen?" Buffy asked. "A human and a goddess…"

"It can and has, just not very often," Urd nodded, picking up a magazine and flicking through the pages. "The word used is 'demigod'. They tend to be more powerful than a human and all but immortal, but not on a par as a full god or goddess."

"So are you and Xander going to have kids?" Willow asked.

"We've talked about it, but it a bit of a grey area," Bell looked somewhat distant for a second. "That's strange…"

"You felt that too?" Urd dropped her magazine. "Something's going on, but I can't make out what…" She headed for the door. "I'll go phone the systems administrator's office… see what they say."

"I'm coming with you." Faith followed her friend. "It can't be any more boring than this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm not sure what to say." Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them franticly. "I'm sure there must be someone else, someone closer to your own age…"

"The only male friend I've got who's close to my own age is Oz, and I'm not even sure he's going to come as Willow and Tara are going to be there," Xander shrugged. "I'm certainly not asking Spike, Angel or Reilly. Giles, you're the best man I know, in more ways than one."

"Yes, but Best Man at your wedding? Wouldn't your father be a better choice?"

"You have met my father, right? That alcoholic son-of-a-bitch is barely even aware that I'm getting married! There is no way in hell that I want him involved in any way."

"And Belldandy's family?"

"Her farther is going to be there, giving her away. That's one of the reasons we've opted for a Buddhist ceremony. It's hard to talk about 'in the presence of God' when he's the one giving the bride away."

"Yes, it would be a little, unusual…"

"Giles, there's no need to freak out about this. Just treat him like you would any other man, with respect."

"Yes, but He's the Creator, the one who is called 'I AM'. What should I call Him?"

"That's something you'll have to ask the girls when they get back from shopping. Personally, I don't see the problem. Belldandy would look stunning in an old sack."

"Hardly the appropriate wedding attire for a goddess."

"True."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small black cat was lying in the sun outside the temple when Faith and Urd arrived. It opened its large yellow eyes when they approached and meowed at them.

"What are you doing here?" Urd asked, a slightly confused look on her face.

"This your cat?" Faith asked.

"He's not anybody's cat: he's Kuroneko, the 'Lord Black Cat', an agent of my father. He can get anywhere unnoticed and hears everything. If he's here than there must be something important going on…"

"Couldn't your dad have just phoned and told you directly?"

"Doesn't work like that. The deal he made with my mother means neither of them is allowed to directly intervene with the earthly realms without the other's consent. Sending Kuroneko is his way of telling us that something is up, without saying it."

"Meow?" The cat sat up and looked at the two young women, its head tilted to the side.

"Knock it off!" Urd snapped. "I'm guessing he's the disturbance Bell and I detected." She looked at her watch. "I have to go pick up Skuld from school. Can you go tell Bell it's a false alarm?"

"Not a problem." Faith bent down and stroked the cat, making it purr. "Who's a cute little kitty then?"

"Please, you'll just make him worse…" Urd rolled her eyes as she walked off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The entire conversation was watched with interest from the top of a nearby tree. "So, the Three Fates have linked up with the Slayers, and little Miss Sweet-and-innocent is getting married." Mara, demon first-class, unlimited smiled to herself. "This is going to be even more fun than I anticipated…"

"_Meow_!"

The sudden sound startled Mara and she fell headfirst out of the tree, landing in a heap on the ground below.

"That was uncalled for…" She groaned as she looked up at Kuroneko, who just sat on the branch and matched her stare with the infinite patience that only a cat can muster.

"Meow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's coming!" One of the terrified monks ran through the last door and closed it, bolting and locking it as securely as he could. "Is the spell ready?"

"Yes, but it is more complicated that we anticipated." Another monk looked a little worried. "It must be good enough to fool the Three Fates of the Norse Parthenon, not just the Slayer and her friends…"

"We don't have time!" The first monk protested as something hit the door with enough force to send dust raining down from the ceiling. "We can not allow her to get the Key. We must do it now!"

The air seemed to grow thicker as the two monks started to chant in front of the glowing ball of green energy that filled the center of the room. The chanting grew louder, taking on strange harmonics that defied the acoustics of the room. The ball of energy started to rotate, spinning faster and faster as the air around it started to glow. The light became blinding, and then disappeared with a flash.

Less than a second passed before the door exploded inward, crushing one of the monks against the far wall. Something moved in the doorway…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Urd felt her head spin slightly, forcing her to lean against a tree as she waited outside the school. The feeling lasted only a moment, and she was at a loss to understand just what had happened.

"I can't believe you turned him down!" a loud voice exclaimed from round the corner. "He's one of the cutest guys in school!"

"Yeah, well he's not my type," a second voice replied. "And can you imagine what my sisters would say if I told them I had a date?"

"Bell's not that bad, but I can see were you're coming from with Urd…"

"HEY!" Urd pounced on the two young girls. "I'll have you know that I am a veritable cupid when it comes to romance." Her face dropped suddenly. "Who's asking my kid sister out?"

"Busted!" Dawn laughed at Skuld's dark expression.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Secrets and Lies

**Come Heaven or Hell  
Part 2: Secrets and Lies**

"Tell me what you see?" Lord Kami asked his young companion as he stood motionless in the dawn sunlight, some half a mile up, invisible to outsiders.

"I see Sunnydale, as it was years ago, before it was destroyed." The younger god shrugged, "How does this help me? I came here to change the past, not get a history lesson."

"Ah, the ageless impudence of youth; how I have missed it."

"Don't mock me old man; you know why I am here."

"You have much of your parents about you. Look beyond why that are, to what they are: ordinary people, willing to hold the line against the Old Ones. No matter how many Hero's and Champions either side have, it has always been the people who decided which way the balance tips."

"So it is people who make the difference?"

"Indeed: they will be tested, but they will come through the other side. We should go before we are noticed: even I would find it hard to explain your presence here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mara waited until Xander was alone before making her presence known.

"Hi, so you must be Alexander Harris." She jumped out from behind a tree as he walked along the road, "The name's Mara; I'm an old friend of Urd's."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Xander eyed the young woman nervously, "What you doing in Sunnydale?"

"I was sent to give you a warning."

"What sort of warning?"

"The 'if you marry Belldandy you'll only end up breaking her heart' kind."

"What?"

"Belldandy is a Goddess, the daughter of Lord Kami himself. You're nothing but a human, mortal. I've seen what happens when mortals get involved with the gods first hand: it's never pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"You're mortal, so one day you will die, leaving Belldandy alone. I know her well enough to know that she will never fall in love again, and so she'll spend the rest of eternity alone. Do you really want to do that to her?"

"I never thought about it like that…"

"It's understandable: Belldandy doesn't want to admit what will happen, and no one else has the heart to force her to face the truth. Not even her farther."

"Then why is Kami-sama allowing the wedding to go ahead?"

"Because he would do anything to make Belldandy happy. You have to understand, that as the daughter of The Creator, she has potentially unlimited power, if she ever learned to control it. Urd may be the daughter of Lord Kami and Hild, but she is too reckless to reach her full potential, while Skuld is too narrow minded."

"I don't know what to say…"

"There's not a lot you can say: you have to stop the wedding before you destroy Belldandy's potential future. You wouldn't want to hurt her like that, would you?"

"No…"

"Then you know what you have to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I never asked to be sent here." The red-haired woman looked at the last surviving monk, who was crucified on one wall, "All I wanted we to rule my little hell dimension without any interference from Hild. But no: they had to cast me out to this place."

"You…will…never…find…the…Key…" The monk gasped.

"We'll see." The woman looked around, "I need a change of scenery."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm still not convinced." Xander shook his head, "I trust Bell to tell me if there was a problem."

"Then I see I have no choice." Mara pressed two fingers against Xander's forehead.

"NO!" Urd came running down the road.

"Remember." Mara smiled as a glow emerged from under her fingers.

"What…Bell…" Xander collapsed, unconscious.

"Xander…" Urd lifted the young man up, then glared at the demon, "What have you done?"

"I've unsealed his memory." Mara smiled as she started to walk away, "Let's see how he feels when he learns that Belldandy has been lying to him all this time…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Bronze was packed, but Buffy, Faith, Willow, Tara and Belldandy had managed to find a table on the upper level where they could sit with some degree of privacy.

"So where are you having the hen-night?" Faith asked Belldandy as the band started playing.

"I haven't really thought about it." the young goddess shrugged, "It's a very human thing."

"Well maybe, considering you're marrying a human, you should find out a little more about our ways?" Faith had a mischievous look in her eye, "I know this great bar in L.A. you can sing, right?"

"Well, yes…" Belldandy's reply was interrupted by screams and the sound of braking glass.

Buffy and Faith leapt to their feet and looked over the balcony to the dance floor below: a tall, red-haired woman was standing in the middle, grinning madly as she tossed the second doorman through the fire-exit.

"On three?" Buffy asked.

"No, let's just kick her ass!" Faith vaulted over the rail and landed behind the stranger, grabbing her by the shoulder, "You got a name I can have them put on your gravestone?" She asked.

"Filthy little creature!" The woman backhanded Faith, sending her flying across the room and into the pool table.

"Hey!" Buffy jumped down, "Want to try that again?"

"Foolish mortal." The woman smiled, "I am Glory…"

Buffy's fist hit the stranger square in the jaw, but to no apparent effect.

"What's the matter snapdragon?" Glory tilted her head to the side as Buffy clasped her bruised fingers, "Did you hurt your hand?"

"Willow, Tara, get everyone out of here." Belldandy stood on the handrail, looking down with the marking on her forehead and cheeks glowing with power.

"At last, something to play with!" Glory looked up, "Give it your best shot, butterfly."

There was a sound like a crystal chime being struck, and the air shimmered, separating Glory from everyone else. She hammered against it several times, clearly growing more and more angry.

"You can not do this to me!" Glory's voice was loud enough to shake the entire building, "**I AM A GOD!**" She punched the barrier with all her might, smashing it.

Belldandy felt the backlash hit her and was send flying across the room, hitting the far wall with a sickening thud. She tried to stand, but was too shaken to do anything. Glory walked up the stairs, ignoring Buffy, who was helping Faith to her feet.

"Who are you, little Kami?" Glory smiled at the look of shock on Belldandy face, "Oh yes, I know what you are." She lifted the stunned goddess to her feet, "Who are you?"

Belldandy looked round: everyone except Buffy and Faith had left, and the two Slayers looked like they'd been in the wars. Belldandy caught Buffy's eye and nodded, signalling the two of them to go.

"Now what are you playing at?" Glory looked round, relaxing her grip on Belldandy for just an instant.

That instant was all Belldandy needed: braking free of the other woman, she ran to the wall, concentrating as hard as she could.

"Why you little…" Glory reached out, moving at superhuman speed.

Belldandy's finger touched the mirror and the wall, and she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well know," Glory looked round at the devastation she had caused in under a minute, "maybe there is fun to be had in this town after all…"

She didn't notice the large yellow eyes that watched from the skylight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a thud as Belldandy hit the floor, totally spent: the emergency teleportation had taken what remained of her strength after being knocked back by the broken barrier spell. She was only thankful that the spell had worked as intended, and she was evidently back home in the temple.

"There you are!" Urd appeared in the doorway. Her face fell, "What happened to you?"

Belldandy stood slowly, looking at the mirror she had arrived through: her normally perfect hair was a mess, and there was blood dripping down from a cut on her lip.

"Who did you mess with that could do that?" Urd asked.

"Something that called herself Glory." Belldandy looked round, "Where's Xander?"

"That's another thing." Urd looked worried, "Mara was here…"

"What did she do?"

"She unsealed his memories. What did you do that had to be sealed away?"

"It…it was a very long time ago."

"Well, he's not woken up yet, so you have some time to work out how you're going to explain what ever it is." Urd shrugged, "I'll call the systems administrators office and see if I can find any information on this 'Glory' you ran into."

"Ok." Belldandy turned around, pressing her hands up against the window, "Why did Mara do something so spite full?" She asked herself under her breath, "And how will Xander react?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Xander's mind was a chaotic mix of memories, some clearer than others. The most predominant where those of Belldandy, but they were jumbled, out of order._

_The only clear image was a sliver right with a red gemstone._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Promises made and broken

**Come Heaven or Hell  
Part 3: Promises made and broken**

Xander woke just before sunrise, long before anyone else. He could see Belldandy asleep next to him, but was careful not to wake her as he quickly got dressed and snuck out into the courtyard.

The open-plan style layout of the former Buddhist temple allowed Xander to slip un-noticed by anyone but Kuroneko, who followed him at a distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A goddess?" Glory paces back and forth across the abandoned warehouse, fuming; "You sent my Key to a town were a goddess lives?" She turned to look at the monk, "Did you really think that would stop me?"

"You will not find the Key." The monk insisted, having long since given up curses and insults, waiting only for death to claim him.

"You seam to forget something." Glory's face changed, the demon markings on her forehead and cheeks glowing, "I'm unsealed: I have no restrictions on my powers while on Midgard. I could destroy this entire dimension, and there is nothing Hild or even the high and mighty Lord Kami could do to stop me."

"They will protect the Key."

"We shall see."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, I take it you got your memory back." Mara hung by her ankles from a tree, dropping down just in front of Xander, "How do you feel about Belldandy now?"

"My feelings for her are unchanged." Xander's eyes narrowed, "Why are you trying to split us up?"

"I told you that Belldandy and I go way back, and that's the truth: I was once Urd's best friend, back before she went all respectable on me…"

"Do I hear the worlds smallest violin playing somewhere?"

"You still trust her, after all she did to you?"

"It wasn't her fault; she had no way of knowing what would happen…"

"You truly believe that the daughter of Lord Kami wouldn't know there would be repercussions for her little holiday?"

"A small price, and one I was more than willing to pay…"

"But she lied to you. She didn't come here by chance: she chose you, hoping that you'd somehow remember."

"But I didn't." Xander strode off down the street towards the Mall, "But I have a promise to keep."

"Human beings." Mara rolled her eyes, "There's just no helping them…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do we have to go in there?" Spike stood at the bottom of the ladder that lead up to the manhole cover outside _Willie's Bar_, "I'm not exactly Mr Popularity in there these days…"

"And why not?" Urd asked.

"Well, for one thing they know that I've been neutered. And secondly they've seen me hanging around the Slayer too much…"

"We need to know just what we are dealing with: anything that can hurt a Goddess First Class like Belldandy is a serious threat to all of us."

"Well then maybe I could go in on my own, maybe put the word out that I'm looking to join up with someone planning the next apocalypse…"

"Spike, if I didn't know better I'd say you were ashamed to be seen out with me."

"Well it's bloody obvious who's in charge out of the two of us: you're not exactly the minion type."

"I am no-ones minion!" Urd snapped, "And considering just who my parents are, you should feel flattered that I allow a mere Vampire to be seen out in public with me."

"Yeah, but I have a reputation to protect: you don't earn a name like 'William the Bloody' over night."

"Stick with me Spike, and you'll have all the reputation you can handle." Urd had a dangerous look in her eye, "The first dozen rounds are on me…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Skuld, have you seen Xander?" Belldandy had a very worried look on her face.

"No, and what's more, I don't care." The younger goddess didn't even look up from her latest project, "I've never understood what you see in him."

"I love him. He has a pure heart and limitless companion…"

"He's only human."

"Sometimes 'only human' is all that stands between the world and destruction. You underestimate him."

"Yeah, well, I somehow doubt he could defend you from this Glory that Urd told me about." Skuld looked round, "He's protective, and one day he's going to try and protect you from something he can't stop, and it will get him killed."

"You're the Fate of the Future; you tell me."

"You know I don't like to read the future of people I know Belldandy…"

"Skuld, I need to know what you see."

"I've already looked; I can't see anything. Xander is coming to a crossroads in his life, and the desertion he makes now will effect everything that follows."

"I was afraid of that: Mara's returned his memories."

"Ok, what exactly does that mean?" Buffy stood in the doorway with Faith and Willow, "What did you do to Xander?"

"I made a mistake, a long time ago." Belldandy looked genuinely upset, "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"What did you do to Xander?" Buffy stepped forward, advancing on Belldandy with a dangerous look in her eye, "Tell me!"

"It was a long time ago, back before Skuld was even born: I was young, and decided to come down to Earth, to see what it was like. No one should have been able to see the gate open, but one young boy did."

"Xander?"

"Yes; there's something about him that defies understanding. Maybe it's because he's so selfless, maybe it's because he's destined for great things. What ever, he saw the gate and decided to investigate, as any five year old would. He found me here, in the temples garden."

"He never said anything to me about it." Willow looked surprised.

"He didn't remember." Belldandy looked down, "It was against the rules for me to visit Earth before I received my goddess licence. When father found out I was down here, he recalled me and insisted that Xander's memory of the four days I'd been down here."

"YOU ERAISED HIS MEMORY?" Buffy looked ready to hit Belldandy, "Are we all just plaything to you?" She pushed the other woman up against the wall, "What gave you the right to do something like that?"

"I told her to." Xander stood in the other doorway, his un-notices arrival sending everyone into silence, "I didn't want her to get into trouble because of me, so I told her to erase my memories."

"Xander, she's been lying to you, to us all, for almost two years." Buffy protested.

"Yeah, even I can see B's point." Faith shrugged, "It's a major breach of trust…"

"It doesn't concern any of you; it's just between Belldandy and me." Xander looked Buffy in the eye, "I love you like a sister, but you ever touch Belldandy like that again, as much as it would pain me, our friendship would be over."

"I was only trying to protect you…" Buffy suddenly realised what she had done, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"This is not a situation where I need any of you to protect me." Xander shook his head, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Belldandy, alone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm only going to ask you one more time." Glory held the demon she had captured up against the wall with one had, "Who are they?"

"The Three Fates." The demon gasped, "Daughters of Lord Kami himself. They say that the eldest is also the daughter of Daimakaicho Hild…"

"So the roomers are true?" Glory snapped the bemons neck without a second throught, "The daughter of Lord Kami and Daimakaicho Hild. Intresting…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think I may be a little drunk." Spike sat at the bar, his head resting next to an empty bottle of scotch, "I think I may be very, very drunk."

"Lightweight." Urd down yet another glass of sake, "I can't believe no one here knows who this 'Glory' is."

"Obviously new in town; give it a day or two and you can bet that she'll make a name for herself."

"We should get back." Urd put the empty glass down, "Barkeep, the bill."

"It's been taken care of." Willy started to collect the small mountain of glasses and bottles, "It's not everyday a place like this gets a celebrity like you visiting."

"Celebrity?" Urd looked at the human.

"Everyone knows that you're the daughter of Daimakaicho Hild, why do you think no ones tried to eat you or pick your pocket." Willy smiled, "You're welcom here any time you like."

"You'll probably live to regret that." Urd stood, suprisinly stead on her fet dispite the amount she'd drunk, "Come on, time to go."

"Can't, daylight." Spike mutterd, "I'll stay here to later."

"You realy think I didn't take that into consideration?" Urd remobed one of her rings and handed it over, "Here, this should help."

"What?" Spike looked at the ring, than sat bolt upright, almost falling off his stool, recogniton having the same effect of a good nights sleep, several cups of black coffee and two asprin. "The gem of Amara? Angel destroyed it in L.A…"

"He destroyed a gem of Amara: they are quite common in Asgard." Urd winked, "I can't exactly have my minion catching fire every time I send him out for more sake, now can I…"

The front door exploded inward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Xander, about what happened." Belldandy followed her fiancé out into the garden, "I know that I should have told you when I first arrived, but my father would never have permitted it. I came dangerously close to braking the rules when I took this case anyway: goddesses are not supposed to grant wishes for people they already know…"

"Belldandy; I'm not angry with you." Xander smiled as he took her hands, "Like I told the others: it was my decision to have my memory erased. Even then I wouldn't do anything that would get you into trouble."

"But Buffy was right…"

"Buffy is just being her overprotective self: she doesn't like it when something happens that she can't understand or fight. And considering her main reaction to the unknown is to try and stab it through the heart with a wooden stake, it's probably for the best that I turned up when I did. Though I doubt that Buffy could do you any permanent harm, it would ruin our friendship, and your father may not take it so lightly."

"He's going to be angry that you've got you memories back."

"Than if necessary you can block them again. But one thing he can't change: I'm going to keep my promise."

"Xander…"

"I promised I'd get this for you, and that's one promise I intend to keep." Xander handed over a small box. Belldandy opened it slowly, tears welling up in her eyes as she opened it.

It was a simple ring; the sort of thing that a small child would like because they think it makes them look all grownup. The silver plating was well done, and the semi-precious red stone in the centre sparkled in the noon sunlight.

"I promised I'd buy it for you after we saw it at the fair." Xander smiled, "It took me all morning to track one down."

"Thank you." Belldandy smiled, slipping it onto one of her fingers, "You have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Oh please; you're making me feel ill." Mara stood on the gatepost, rolling her eyes, "Out of respect for our past friendship, I tried to make this as painless as possible. But you've forced me to take drastic steps."

"Mara, don't…" Belldandy looked stricken.

"To late." The Demon smiled, "I invoke the Judgment Gate!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Glory stood in the shattered doorway, looking at the startled bar patrons. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Urd.

"You!" She pointed at the other goddess, "I want a little word with you…"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Reflections of the inner self

_Warning: spoilers for the Ah! My Goddess movie_

**Come Heaven or Hell  
Part 4: Reflections of the inner self**

Xander felt his head spin, the world around him swirling out of control until everything became a blur.

Reality returned with a bang, and he found himself standing in front of a large stone arch in the middle of a seemingly endless wasteland.

"Why did you do that?" Belldandy asked Mara, "Why did you bring us here?"

"You know the rules: if a goddess or demon gets involved with a mortal, they must face the Judgment Gate. You must walk through together, hand in hand." Mara smiled evilly, "But if there is the slightest doubt in your hearts, if you think, even for an instant, that your relationship might fail, then you will be cast apart, never to see each other again!"

"Kind of harsh, isn't it?" Xander blinked, "Who came up with this?"

"Lord Kami himself; he was a little more 'fire and brimstone' back then. " Mara shrugged, "And now you have been called here, you must face the Judgment Gate, or be separated instantly."

Without a word, Xander took Belldandy's hand and stepped forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you know where they've gone?" Buffy asked Skuld, "What's happened to them?"

"Knowing what they're like, they're probably in bed." The young goddess grabbed her school bag, "I'm going to go see Dawn. Maybe we can get our homework done early and have the rest of the weekend off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So little goddess, what's it to be?" Glory asked, tapping her foot against the floor.

"If you have a plan, now would be a good time to tell me." Spike whispered into Urd's ear, "Gem of Amara or no gem of Amara, I'm not going up against something that can toss your little sister and the Slayers around like rag dolls!"

"I always have a plan, but if you ever tell Belldandy I did this, I'll do more than kill you." Urd closed her eye and crossed her arms, "_Heart and soul, answer my prayer, **World of Elegance!**_"

Spike almost tripped over his own feet as he backed away. Something was emerging from out of Urd: two wings, one pure white, while the other was jet-black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xander was surprised by the view on the far side of the Judgment Gate: the wasteland had been replaced by a tropical paradise unlike anything he had ever dreamed of. He squeezed Belldandy's hand and smiled.

"I don't get it?" Mara blinked, "No one has ever passed the Judgment Gate. How did you do it?"

"I have absolute faith in Belldandy." Xander shrugged, "I only acted like I didn't to you because you said you were and old friend of Urd's, and that makes me a little worried."

"And I know I would do anything, even disobey my father, to be with Xander." Belldandy smiled, "Neither of us has ever doubted our commitment to each other."

"But then why was I sent here?" Mara looked shocked, "What is the Daimakaicho planning?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You've always been one for games." Hild smiled into the phone as she leaned back in her chair, "It's one of your more, interesting, features."

"_And your faith in me is one of yours, even if you are my adversary_." Lord Kami chuckled, "_But Glorificus has found a loophole that stops either of us from interfering directly_."

"Her powers are still limited: she believes she has unsealed herself, but she is mistaken."

"_Even so, she is more than a match for either of the Slayers. The Key is perhaps the only thing that can destroy Yggdrasil, and with it, everything we have worked so long to create_."

"You wouldn't be the creator I know if you didn't have a plan."

"_I always have a plan my dear_."

"Care to tell me what it is this time? You know full well that I want Glorificus stopped as much as you do: no backwater-dimension upstart is going to upstage **_ME!_**"

"_Now there's the demon I know and love. My plan is very simple: I am going to do nothing_."

"Have you finally lost your mind?" Hild sat bolt upright, "What's to stop you sending in the Valkyrie?"

"_I have faith that Urd, Belldandy and Skuld can haddle one missguided hell-goddess. And if they need help, they have the Slayers and their friends to help._"

"As much as it pains me to say this, I will have to trust you. but I will instruct Mara to stay in Sunnydale: I want my own eyes and ears there."

"_Exceptable. It's been nice talking to you again._"

"I feel the same. Maybe, when this has all blow over, we can get together for a drink somewhere?"

"_I have a better idea: how would you like to goto Belldandys wedding? I know Urd would love to see you again, in a non-work realated capacity._"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"_What can I say: I've spent too much time on Midguard. Well?_"

"It would be nice to see Urd again after so long." Hild smiled, "I'll get back to you: I've got a call coming in from L.A. on the other line."

"_I look forward to hearing from you_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ball of flame hit Glory in the face, knocking her back out the door and across the alley. She hit the wall with a thud, falling to the ground in shock.

Urd grabbed Spike's hand and ran for the rear exit, not stopping until they were several blocks away.

"What the bloody hell was that." The astonished vampire asked.

"World of Elegance, my angel." Urd leaned against a streetlamp, trying to get her breath back, "I'm not supposed to use her in non life-or-death situations while on Midgard."

"We were about to be attacked by a psychotic red-head who wanted to use your demon half to rip a hole in reality. How much more of a life-or-death situation do you want?"

"Yes, but there were other options: using World of Elegance should always be a last resort."

"Then why'd you let her out?"

"I'd drunk so much Sake that my power was at a very high level: I could have done a lot more damage if I wasn't careful."

"This demon side of yours, how much power would it give you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea: I chose to become a goddess rather than a demon, so it's not something I've ever explored. World of Elegance's appearance is the most outward sign of my nature: it took me a long time to get other the initial shock of seeing her for the first time, and even longer to get the courage to call her again."

"Yeah, well, you did good." Spike looked at the sun for a moment, relaxing in its warmth for the first time in hundreds of years, "We should probably head back and tell the others what happened."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Faith asked with a sly wink when Belldandy and Xander reappeared, "We've been looking for you."

"We had to take care of something with Mara." Xander explained, "Has Buffy calmed down?"

"Just a little: I think she's embarrassed about how she acted." Faith shrugged, "She was a little full-on."

"I'll go talk to her." Belldandy nodded, "Let her know I don't hold a grudge."

"No can-do Bell." Faith shook her head, "She's out on patrol: I think she wants to take out some pent-up frustration out of that Glory chick we ran into the other night."

**To Be Continued…**

_Feedback: it's the coin of the realm. Please spend freely…_


End file.
